


Vacation at Argo

by Missy_24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Alura Zor-El, Incest, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Past Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_24/pseuds/Missy_24
Summary: After defeating Reign, Kara goes to a trip to Argo to clear her head, since she fucked-up her relationship with Lena. However, Alura helps her in an unusual way...(I suck at summaries, sorry.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Alura Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Vacation at Argo

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time writing a fic, and consequentely, my first time wiriting smut. I am also a non-native English speaker, so forgive me for any errors.  
> This story takes place in a AU where Karamel didn't exist and both Kara and Alura have penises because why not.  
> Anyway, enjoy the reading and a huge thanks to ChocolateCookieCream who encouraged me to write this fic!

Kara was certainly anxious. Three weeks after her and the Superfriends successfully defeated Reign, she was going to Argo for the first time. She needed some fresh air, after all, you don’t reveal who you really are to your crush. Especially after trying to use a mutual friend to get kryptonite behind your crush’s back. Her apology to Lena backfired and well, here she was, at J’onn’s ship.

\--  
Meanwhile, Alura was waiting for her daughter at the city’s observatory, the headquarter of the Science Guild, precisely at the main operation controlling center. Three days ago, Kara sent her message, saying that she took a vacation from her work and that she will spend a week here, in Argo. And for the first time in a while, Alura was ecstatic. Never in a million years she would think that not only Kara was alive, but Kal as well. In her heart there was some little disappointment, she wanted both to be here, to live a little of what they missed in their childhood. But this is not the time to wallow, especially now.  
“Alura? Your precious daughter has arrived.” Voran Tar-Ve teased the judicator. She is the leader of the Science Guild and a longtime friend of Alura.“Excellent, Voran. Could you please shoot the tractor beam?”  
Voran nodded and did what was told, while Alura left the office. She is really very endearing, Alura thought. It’s a shame that they both met each other in bad circumstances.  
\--  
After the landing at the hangar, Kara spotted her mom waiting for her. She was more beautiful than ever: she was wearing a typical kryptonian amber dress, matching her sapphire coloured tiara… it all made butterflies in her stomach. Okay, I’ll think about this later, Kara thought, and then ran across the hangar to her mother’s embrace.  
“Hey mom!”

“Hey sweetheart…. Are you okay? How was the trip?”  
“I’m fine, and the trip was okay. How about you?”  
“I’m fine as well. Shall we get going?”  
“Absolutely!” Alura grinned at the reply, causing Kara to grin as well.

\--

After a stop at Alura’s house to leave Kara’s luggage, they wandered around the city. During their walk at the market, they caught up each other since Reign’s defeat. Alura didn’t knew why, but seeing her daughter so grown up, changing Earth’s life for good not only by using her powers, but with her stories defending the oppressed while being so cute and fluffy made her heart beat a little faster. Ok, this is not the time to think about this, Alura decided mentally.  
At their visit at the headquarters of each guild, Kara was impressed how the guilds were handling their selves with little resources, especially the Science Guild. She was amazed by the technology they were developing, especially at the new medicine based on the Harun-El to fight diseases like Xarxas. Leaving the observatory, they bumped into Voran.  
“Kara, this is Voran Tar-Ve, the most brilliant astrophysicist of all Argo and—”  
“—the leader of the Guild, as I’ve heard your colleagues. It’s so nice to meet you.” Kara interrupted, greeting her. Kara thought she was older, but she was on her 30’s, approximately, noticing that she is a little shorter, with a long blonde hair and green eyes.  
“Likewise, Miss Zor-El. It was about time to meet the Earth’s greatest champion.”, Voran smiled. They talked to each other for a while, with Kara noticing an amusing banter between them. At the same time, she started feeling suspicious about mom’s friend, so without her noticing, Kara held her mom’s right hand during the conversation.

\--

Then they went to restaurant, which Kara took advantage of the privacy and started venting for like 15 minutes about her situation with Lena.

“…I mean, I know that her reaction is completely understandable, but I feel like crap and I constantly think about a solution to her forgive me where there is none, and then I start to feel crappier and—”  
“Kara, sweetie, take a breath. If she is the woman that you highly speak about, she will forgive you eventually.”  
“Yeah, like revealing my identity will annul my decis—”  
“Kara, listen to me. You’ve always put yourself in other shoes, and she does that too. She wouldn’t help numerous times if she was like her brother. And besides, I’ve seen the way she looks at you”, Kara blushed, “and besides, look at you. No one can be angry for long at this cute little face.” Alura complemented, caressing Kara’s cheek, causing her daughter to blush harder.  
“Ok, ok, I got your point. But, let’s stop talking about my romantic life, let’s talk about yours. There’s something going on between you and Voran?”  
Alura opened her eyes comically, choking a little bit on her food. “Well… it’s complicated.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Okay, where do I begin… Well, first of all, she’s married. Second of all, she is separating from her spouse—”  
“But that is a good thing, right?”  
“That was going to be my final point: her wife also filed for her resignation at the Guild. Apparently, Voran’s work is the reason for their disagreements, her affair, consequentially their divorce.”, Alura completed in a sarcastic tune.  
“Wow, her wife is something else. And now? I mean, did she ever show sign that the feeling is mutual?”  
“Rao, no. I mean, I don’t know”, Alura laughed, remembering Zor-El. “You remember in your childhood how much your dad teased me a lot for being a judicator while I was so oblivious for ‘other things’, like his love for me.”  
Kara half-smiled, nodding. Alura noticed her daughter’s mood shift and quickly took her hand to hold it. “I miss him, sweetie. But I am pretty sure that Rao is taking care of him right now.”  
“I know. I Just hope that you find someone… it’s not okay to be alone.” Kara responded, holding tighter her mom’s hand. Alura grinned, feeling like she was in the sky.  
“I know, sweetheart. So, let’s get some dessert?”  
\--  
Arriving at home, Kara went directly to the guest room. While she was changing her clothes, she reflected about her day. She felt relieved that was nothing going on between her mom and Voran. But why she was like this? Kara felt conflicted, her mom has to move on, like herself said at dinner. But images from their meetings after Krypton’s demise came to her mind: seeing her mother on those dresses, so elegant, so beautiful… it made her heart flutters. But wait: does she have feelings for her own mother? She felt her member hardening. Shrugging her head, Kara dismissed the idea. The last time she had sex was last year, for Rao’s sake. It must be her needs, she concluded.  
Meanwhile, after changing her clothes to a nightgown, Alura was reading a book in her bedroom. Kara undoubtfully became a wonderful woman, Alura thought. She couldn’t be prouder of her. But something was bugging her mind: when she sees her daughter doing anything, since smiling or paying attention to someone, Alura felt something… more. More than a motherly affection. She remembered Kara holding her hand at their conversation with Voran, almost like she was possessive. She then remembered how good Kara looked at her scarlet dress, how sexy she was. Alura felt her own shaft getting hard… Oh Rao… she knows that Krypton didn’t legally forbid incest nor does Argo, but is not ‘practiced’ since centuries ago.  
“Hey mom, I forgot!” Kara shouted from the hall, interrupting Alura’s thoughts. “I have a surprise for you!”  
“What is it, my dear?” Alura tilted her head up, seeing her daughter at the door. She was wearing a white shirt without sleeves and some trousers made of cotton. It must their sleeping clothes, Alura presumed, noticing how strong Kara was. And yes, it didn’t help her erection to soften, making Alura to change her position at the bed.  
“I’ve brought a special beverage from Earth called wine”, Kara said as she was showing the bottle to her mother. “It is similar to the kryptonian ones, but I think it’s sweeter. Do you want to try?”

\--  
After some drinks, they were relaxed, sitting with their backs on the headboard, talking to each other about everything. Alura never felt so relaxed… and aroused, too. Kara sat next to her, with her arms entangled. She could see her freckles, feel her scent… but then her daughter snapped her out of trance.  
“…mom? Are you okay?”  
“Sorry, dear, I was just thinking about a thing I have to do before I go to sleep.” She was not lying. She has to relieve herself because her dick was painfully hard. “What were you saying?”  
“I was just telling how it’s weird on Earth that some people fear others just because they’re different. It’s comprehensible when you study their history, but it’s still weird.”  
“That’s why you didn’t confess your love for… what word you used to say? ‘Crush’, before?”  
“Yeah, I mean… for them, I was not supposed to have a penis. All my life I was so scared of someone finding out. Because of it, I just had… you know, with only one person.”  
“Had intercourse?”  
“Yeah, mom, thanks for that.” Kara laughed, embarrassed.  
“Ow, sweetie…. Come here.” Alura said, giving Kara a hug. “I’m sorry, I mean it.”  
“It’s okay… I mean, at least it was with someone I had loved.” Kara said, getting out of the hug.  
“Who?”  
“Er... my former boss. I know, just let me explain it. Since I’ve started to work for her, knowing her past, how she achieved her success, and how she was beautiful made me fall in love.”  
“Aww dear… then what happened?”  
“Well, after Myriad I confessed to her. But, lucky for me, my love was reciprocal. We had a thing, but…”  
“You had a break-up.”  
“Yeah. She didn’t want to be at Catco anymore, she had other goals for her life, so she left. I was sad, hurt and seeing her go away pained me so much. At least we had a one last time, a little before the Daxamite invasion.”  
“Kara, you are an extraordinary woman. I’m sure that you will find your plus one, even if it isn’t Lena. You are smart, beautiful, enchanting… any woman would be lucky to have you.” Alura soothed her. While she held Kara in her arms, she noticed that Kara had a growing bulge on her pants… Does that mean….?  
Kara then sat straight. She looked at her with… desire? She bit her lip, like she wanted to say something, but she was afraid. Alura then approached her, tucking a lock of her magnificent blonde hair in the back of her ear. “Kara, I’m going to do something that I think you want it too. If you don’t, please tell me, ok?” Then Alura slowly advanced to Kara and then…  
It happened.  
They both kissed slowly, testing the waters. They stopped, exchanging a look to see their reaction. Then, they crashed their lips furiously, with Alura bringing Kara to her lap. They made out for minutes, hours… the time didn’t matter. Kara started to kiss her mom’s neck, sucking it while Alura moaned. The matriarch of the House of El pulled-out Kara’s shirt, drooling at the sight. Kara’s breasts were perfect, such as her chest and her marvelous abs.  
“Rao… daughter you are so perfect…” Alura then quickly resumed their makeout, squeezing Kara’s breasts, causing moans from each other. Kara then rolled and took her mom to her lap, continuing kissing each other, as Alura started to grinding her. Kara took off her nightgown, amazed by her mom’s body. She had a wonderful pair of b-cups, with amazing curves and legs to kill for. Kara noticed too her mom’s huge bulge inside her underwear, salivating at the sight. She didn’t waste time, attacking her breasts, sucking both nipples, varying one to another, then she started to kiss her body while Alura moaned of pleasure, descending until she stopped at her panties. Pecking the outline in her panties, Kara pulled it down, revealing a thick 12-inch dick.  
“Oh my god, mom… It’s so big…” she said before licking it as well stroking it, causing Alura to moan louder. Kara then took the shaft to her mouth slowly, savoring it, then speeding up her rhythm, while stroking with both hands. Alura was lost in pleasure, her last time she had a blowjob like this was decades ago and Rao, her daughter looked like she did this so many times.  
As she was sucking, Kara felt addicted to her mom’s cock. It was so massive that barely fit in her mouth, but something in her mind was telling her to swallow inch by inch, and she did it. She swallowed the whole cock, feeling the balls on her chin. It trigged Alura to start face fuck, feeling her daughter’s throat. They were like this for some minutes, and then Alura needed to cum.  
“Kara, please stop, I need to come” Alura said as she took her shaft from Kara’s mouth and cumming a lot, panting Kara’s face of white, with drops of it falling on her daughter’s body and on the ground.  
“Rao… you were amazing…” Alura said as she was recovering herself.  
“Really? It was my first time sucking a cock.” Kara replied as she took some of the cum of her face and licked it. After seeing this, Alura was mesmerized and getting harder again. “Kara, come here.”  
Kara obeyed, and they both kissed again, with Alura licking her own cum on Kara’s face and then licking the remains of it of her body, sucking her nipples. She grabbed her daughter’s bulge, stroking it.  
“Now it’s your time, dear” Alura whispered, positioning Kara to lay down. Alura went to the middle of the bed, taking off her daughter’s pants. Her cock was not big as her own, but it was still large: she guessed Kara had 9, 10-inch tops, and thicker than her own. Without delay, she attacked the cock with her mouth, hungry for it. She sucked aggressively, like it was the last meat she was going to devour it, even if she had difficulty to fit all of it in her mouth. Kara was in heaven… she didn’t want to compare, but mom’s blowjob was a lot better than Cat’s. Her mom kept sucking it for some minutes, making eye contact until Kara started to feel her orgasm.  
“Mom, I’m going to cum….” Alura just winked at her and kept sucking it. Kara came hard, screaming as Alura was still holding her shaft in her mouth, swallowing all of its seed. Seeing that her daughter’s cock was still hard, Alura said to her daughter to lay down at the bed.  
After Kara positioned herself at the headboard, Alura sat cowgirl style, putting slowly, inch by inch her daughter’s cock to her asshole, never feeling this full before. She rode it slowly, accustoming with its size. Then she sped up, riding while Kara started to move her hips too, stroking Alura’s cock. She sat up, attacking her nipples while fucking her.  
“Yesyesyesyesyes oh Rao you’re so fucking big, fuck me harder, Kara, fuck meee” and Kara did it, penetrating her harder as the sound of her ass hitting her tights getting louder. They went like this for minutes, then they switched positions, as her mother got down all fours, with her hands on the headboard, with Kara pounding her hard. She then embraced her mother’s tits, biting her shoulders and neck, while she was fucking. Her mother’s moans were like music to Kara, and her tight ass was so perfect, squeezing Kara’s cock, slowly provoking Kara’s orgasm until she had enough.  
“Mom, I’m gonna cum!”  
“Yes, baby girl, fill mommy up!”  
Triggered by those words, Kara filled up her ass, cumming a lot, as her mother unexpectedly climaxing a lot too. Undoubtfully it was the best orgasm she ever had, Kara thought, as they stayed like this for a few minutes, Kara embracing her mother from behind as her cock began to soften. She pulled it off, seeing her cum pouring down.  
“Wow….” Kara said, breaking the silence.  
“Wow indeed” Alura replied, as she turned around, with her dick still hard. She sticked two fingers into her own ass, taking a drop of cum and licking it. “Delicious…” Watching this scene, Kara’s cock began to harden (again).  
“Mom, I…”  
“What is it, my dear?” Alura replied with concern, Kara sounded like she regretted all of it.  
“I think I want you to fuck me too.”  
“Do you think or do you want?” Alura replied, amused, as she was stroking her cock.  
“I want it. I mean it.”  
“Are you serious? Becau—”  
“Mom, please. C’mon, I just fucked you minutes ago.”  
“Okay. Then just do what I did right now. Relax, I’ll be gentle.”  
“Okay, mom… Just one thing: can you please call me baby girl again? It’s… errr… common on--”  
Alura chuckled, replying: “Relax, baby girl. I get it.” Hearing those words, Kara’s dick was hard again. Motioning her to put the hands on the headboard, Alura was astonished by the sight: Kara indeed had a big and beautiful ass. She then gently fingered the blonde’s ass, stretching it by using the middle finger until she put the other two. Kara masturbated lots of times while fingering her anus, but having her mother doing it was more pleasurable. Feeling prepared, she asked her mother to penetrate her.  
“Are you sure, baby girl?”  
“Yes, mommy. But please be gentle…”  
“You don’t have to ask that.” Alura said, positioning herself at Kara’s backdoor. Her thick mushroom tip entered with difficulty, leaving Alura thinking it was a good idea. “Mom, go slowly. I want this, please.” Kara said to her as she was reading her mind. Alura penetrated inch by inch, while Kara was biting the pillow. She stopped at the half, feeling that it was the maximum she could reach. She stood still for a few minutes to Kara adjust, then Kara gave her permission to fuck her slowly. Then, the pain started to fade little by little, while her mom moved slowly. “Mommy, faster please.”  
“As you wish, baby girl.” Alura fucked her harder, as her cock deepened Kara’s anus. In her fifties, Alura had a stamina of a 20-year old girl, pounding faster and harder, as she stroked Kara’s cock. Their bodies were sweaty, their cries were louder as they fucked, until Kara felt the urge to cum.  
“Ma I’m gonna cum!”  
“DON’T!” Alura stopped, turned Kara around, laying her on the pillows. “I want to watch you cum, baby girl as I cum inside you”, fucking her at missionary position. She resumed her rhythm of before, sucking Kara’s nipples, then kissing her on the mouth. After a while, Kara couldn’t hold it anymore.  
“MOMMY! I’M GONNA CUM!”  
“I’M GONNA CUM TOO!”  
They came at last. Alura filled her up with a lot of sperm, as Kara’s shaft shot loads of cum on her torso and her face. Out of breath, she removed her softening cock of Kara’s ass, with her seed coming out of it. She took some of it and licked it, asking “Do you want some?” to her daughter.  
“Yes, please.” Alura removed a little of her cum of Kara’s ass, then mixed with Kara’s, giving the finger to lick it. Kara moaned as she tasted, then she kissed her mom.  
“I love you mom.” Kara smiled  
“I love you too, Kara.” Alura smiled back. They laid on the bed, catching their sleep quickly as they were both exhausted.

\--  
Kara woke up with the sound of the birds. She realized that she was spooning her mom, remembering the last night’s events. She removed her arm gently enough to not wake up her, getting up from the bed. She definitely needed a shower, she thought, then she looked at her beautiful mom, sleeping peacefully.  
“See something you like?” Alura asked, as she opened her eyes slowly.  
“How long you’ve been awake?”  
“Not for long. Come back here, I think we need to talk.” And Kara did, while Alura straightened up, as was the first to speak.  
“Last night was….”  
“Amazing?”  
“Yes. But we need to talk about us. I mean, I still have my feelings for Voran, as I presume you have yours for Lena.” Kara nodded. “Good, because… you remember your conception classes, do you?”  
“Mom, if you want to inform me that centuries ago the parents of a child were the ones who taught it instead of our schools, so yes, I remember and I see where you’re going. But, seeing you after Krypton exploded, yesterday it just felt… normal. And yes, I still love Lena, but what we did felt natural, you know?”  
“Well, I was going to bring that too. It felt natural to me too. I’ve felt like it was our next step of our mother-daughter relationship. And if you’d like, I wish that we continue… this until you or I find a partner.”  
“So I would d be like a daughter with benefits then?”  
“I… I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Never mind, it’s a thing from Earth. Well, yes. I’d like that too.” Kara smiled, approaching her mom to kiss her.  
“Good.” Alura replied after the kiss. She sniffed the air around them, saying “I think we need a shower.”  
Laughing, Kara replied, “yeah, I think that too. C’mon, let’s go so we can resolve our little problem” pointing at their morning woods.  
“Lead the way, Ms. Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
